marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Bishop (Earth-807128)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-807128 | BaseOfOperations = Bishop Refuge, Wyoming, Badlands | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mayor; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ethan Sacks; Marco Checchetto | First = Old Man Hawkeye Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Katherine Bishop ran Bishop Refuge which Hawkeye fled to when he was attacked by the symbiote possessed Madrox Gang alongside Dwight Barrett. Unbeknownst to them, however, was that a piece of the Venom Symbiote had stuck to the car they used to escape, allowing the creature to track them down. Hawkeye tricked the army into shrinking and chased him through a nearby canyon which had become overun by Tyrannosaurus rexes imported from the Savage Land where one of them was eaten by a T-Rex. After Hawkeye recounted what happened to the Avengers, Kate agreed to join him and the pair set out to find Songbird. The pair ended up in Mordo to see Lineage to obtain some gas. Lineage tried to betray them but they managed to take out his goons and continued there journey, finding Songbird at the Sanctuary of the Silent Sisterhood Hawkeye tracked her but before he could kill her Bullseye tracked them down and Songbird and Hawkeye fought with Bullseye with Songbird sacrificing her life, allowing Hawkeye to escape. Hawkeye tracked down Moonstone and after short discussion, Moonstone attempted to kill them, but they managed to overload her Moonstone causing it to explode and kill her and her followers They tracked down Baron Zemo to a Weapon X Facility and he had to face a Super-Soldier Serum enhanced soldier before he and Kate split up with Hawkeye wanting vengeance while Kate wanting to save the scientists. He found Baron Zemo, who after decades had become wheelchair bound and frail, he killed him but realized he had been foolish to seek revenge and went to find Kate. He found her but was confronted by Avalanche who used his pwers to speed up his glaucoma, blinding him. Kate and Hawkeye set out to escape, Kate giving Hawkeye directions on where to shoot his arrows. In thanks, the scientists gave Hawkeye 99 vials of the Super-Soldier Serum. Just after escaping the destroyed building, they were both confronted by Bullseye who captured Kate and threatend to kill her. This allowed her to line up Hakweyes aim with the sound of a beacon and finally killed Bullseye. Before returning to her refuge she dropped off Hawkeye at Logan's farm. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Katherine Bishop of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hawkeye's Bow | Transportation = | Weapons = Trick Arrows | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Archery